Everything Changes
by Miley101010
Summary: Darcy Jones was best friends with Miley Cyrus. When they moved to California together something unexpected happens...she ends up in a wheelchair! How will Darcy survive in a wheelchair? With Disney Stars and Jonas Brothers.
1. Info

**NEW STORY!!**

**YAY!!**

**I'M SO EXCITED!! I'M TYPING IN ALL CAPS!!**

**Alright so here is some info. This isn't really the start of the story...it is just some info.**

* * *

**Name: **Darcy Jones

**Age: **15

**DOB: **August 2, 1992

**Hometown: **Franklin, Tennesee

So, there is some info for you. My name is Darcy, i'm 15, my birthday is August 2 and i was born in Franklin, Tennesee. My best friend since i was in diapers is...

The one...

The only...

Miley Ray Cyrus.

Yes, the Miley Cyrus. We have been best friends and no one knew until someone spilled the beans. Yes, let the cat out of the bag, whatever floats your boat.

Now, i am on a plane with Miley and her family and my mom. I have no siblings and i have never met my dad. My mom used to be an acohol addict. But then she went to rehab and i went to live with my aunt for 2 years.

It was really hard leaving Miley then. She has always been there for me. Even when everybody found out i was best friends with a famous person.

So now we were moving to California. Me and my mom were going to live with the Cyrus family in a huge house and Miley was going to continue on with being Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana.

Sorry, i didn't describe myself. I am about 5'5. Me and Miley are the same height. I have brown hair and bright blue eyes. I enherited my mom's skinny figure. With slight curves, tiny arms and legs and my heart shaped face i was supposed to be really pretty. But i never described myself that way.

I was currently wearing a yellow sweat suit. Yellow was my favorite color. I think it was because it describes me well. I am very goofy and bubbly and bright. I was told when i was little they called me and Miley Smiles. Which is weird because Miley got her name from Smiley but i was stuck with Darcy.

I actually liked my name. It was unique. Very bold and edgy. Like me.

So enough about me, lets get on with my story...

The story that changed my life.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	2. Moving

**Alright so here is the first chapter!!**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

I gasped as i stepped into my new home that i was sharing with my best friend. This place was huge. I looked at Miley and we squealed. We went on a tour around the house. It was four stories high.

The first story had the basics. A living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and another family room. Then up the stairs was two bathrooms and two bedrooms. The two bedrooms on the second floor were master bedrooms. Those would obviously be Billy Ray and Tish, and my mom's bedrooms. Then on the third floor there was four bedrooms. Braison(Miley's brother) would have one. Brandi(Miley's sister) would have one. Noah(Miley's sister) would have one and Me and Miley would have the other one. There was two bathrooms on this floor. Then the next floor was just one big room. We decided it would be the music room. Where we have our instruments and all.

Overall i was going to love this place. Me and Miley called the room that was the biggest. It had one balcony on one side and another on the back wall.

"This place is awesome!" Miley exclaimed looking in the huge walk-in closet. Me and Miley were the same size so we would wear each others clothes all the time. We went shopping all the time.

"I know. I can't believe we live here!" I said. Miley nodded in agreement. "So when is your band coming over?" I asked. Miley's band consists of two guitarist, a bass player, a drummer and a keyboarder. Then she had four girl dancers and four guy dancers and two backup singers.

"Well i think around 5 so we have to get the instruments set up first. But my dancers aren't coming. But Candace and Kay are." Miley said. I nodded and we headed downstairs.

It was about 4 when we got everything set up on the top floor. There was a drum set in the back of the room. There were two guitars, a keyboard and a bass. There was four mics and mic stands. There was a couple of beanbags by each other in the corner of the room. And a coupe chairs. Me and Miley plopped down in two chairs beside each other.

"This is awesome Darc." Miley said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's just so unreal. From Tennessee all the way to California." I dragged out all for exaggeration. I went over to the guitars. I grabbed one and started playing some of Miley's song, 'Rockstar'

I played the guitar, piano, and a little bit of drums. Spending so much time with Miley and her music, it's kinda hard not to learn how to play the instruments. I learned from her band.

I heard a knock at the door. Me and Miley turned our heads at the same time and saw the band and Candace and Kay enter. I put the guitar back in the stand and went to greet them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kay said entering the room followed by Candace.

"Hey guys!" Miley said. Everybody was here to practice because Miley had a show coming up. It was a pretty big show for no reason. You know how you just have a show in the middle of nothing for no reason? Well, this was one of those shows.

Miley has five guys in her band. On drums was Stacey Jones. He was also the music director. On guitar was Jamie Arentzen and Jaco Caraco. On bass was Vashon Johnson. And on keyboard was Mike Schmid. Then Candace and Kay were her backup vocals.

"So what songs are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, it will be a Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus concert. First i will come out as Hannah and perform, Rockstar, Life's what you make it, Just like you, Old blue jeans, Nobodys perfect, Pumpin' up the party, and i got nerve. Then i will go and change and come out as Miley. Then i will sing Start all over, Good and Broken, See you again, Lets dance, Right here, East Northumberland High, G.N.O., Best of both worlds and finish it with I miss you." Miley explained to me.

"Is today the run through of the songs?" Candace asked. Miley nodded.

So we spent the next couple of hours messing around and practicing. Sometimes i could say i wanted Miley's life. She was frickin' Miley Cyrus for godness sakes. But i liked just being friends with her.

After everyone left me and Miley were hanging around in our room writing some songs. "So what to do tomorrow?" I asked. She put her pen down and came and sat down on my matress. We hadn't finished mving our stuff in yet. Tomorrow people were coming by and we would tell them what to do and they woud do it. How cool would that be?

"Well, i was thinking, in the morning we could go to the gym and then later go to the movies with some friends." Miley said. She played with a piece of her hair.

"Do i know these friends?" I asked.

"Well, you've heard of them." Miley said. "But you haven't met them in flesh." She said.

"Sounds great!" I said. I yawned. "I'm tired, ready to go to sleep?" I asked. Miley nodded and went back to her bed. I got situated on the matress on the floor. Miley flipped the ights off and i drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Miley shaking me furiously. I opened my eyes and saw Miley. She got off my matress and opened the curtains. Bright sunlight came pouring in through our room.

"What time is it?" I asked. My voice sounded groggy. Well, that is how i am every morning.

"8:30." Miley said. I nodded and got up. I went into the bathroom next door to our room and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Why wash it before going to the gym?

I went back into my room and saw Miley dressed in some pink shorts and a white t-shirt. She had pink and white tennis shoes on. I went to the box that had some clothes in it and grabbed some green basketball shorts and a white t-shirt that said Miley on the back in green. I grabbed my plain white tennis shoes and started to change.

After i changed i went downstairs and saw that everybody else was already dressed and eating breakfast. I went and quickly grabbed a bagel.

"Almost ready Darc?" Miley asked me. I nodded and finished my bagel. I saw Brandi standing there with her keys. We went out to the car and headed for the gym.

After working out for about three hours we were home and i was in the shower. Miley was in another bathroom blow drying her hair.

I stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped tightly around my body and headed towards my room. I was kinda walking fast so i could get to my room before anyone saw me. That didn't end up very well. I ended up bumping into the like only guy in the house. Braison.

"Oh, Darcy. Sorry." Braison said. I shook my head.

"No sorry. It was my fault. But watch out next time okay." I yelled to him as i entered my room. I put on some white skinny jeans, a turquiose shirt that was a little long, a white belt over the turquiose shirt and slipped on some socks. I was going to put my shoes on later.

Earlier the people came to set up our house. So me and Miley's room was done. It had white walls with green and pink polka dots on them. Then we each had double beds with nightstands beside them. Our breadspreads were the same except different colors. My breadspread was green plaid with little pink in it and Miley's was pink plaid with little green in it. We had two desks on seperate sides of the room and on my side table was a pink lamp with feathers on the rim and Miley had a green lamp the same. Hanging from the ceiling were 2 pink and green little latern type things.

I heard Miley enter the room. I looked at her. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, 'Peace' on it. She had on blue jeans and some black flats. Her hair was straightened.

"Hey. Get ready. Want me to help you do your hair?" Miley asked. I nodded.

"I want to have the turquiose streak." I said as we entered the bathroom. We had a machine that you could put different colors in and streak your hair but then it washed out. Miley never used it but i put streaks in my hair to match my outfit.

She blow dried it and straightened it. She put two streaks in. One on the left side and one on the right. I went back to our room and slipped on some white tennis shoes that had turquiose graffitee on them. I was a bold dresser.

Once we arrived at the movie theatre i notcied that i hadn't asked Miley who were were meeting up with. "Hey Miles." I said and nudged her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Who are we going with?" I asked. Miley bought two tickets for 'Prom Night' and we went in.

"Them." Miley said and pointed across the movie theatre. I followed her gaze and then locked eyes with the one and only...

The Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Aright...so Chapter number 1**

**I hope you like it!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	3. The night out: PART 1

****

Alright, so i'm kinda mad right now because i exited off without saving by accident so now...I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!

**UGH!**

* * *

I gasped looking at the boys. They all looked extremly hot with their skinny jeans and polos. I stopped walking and pulled Miley back too.

"What the heck? Why didn't you tell me that we were going to the movies with the Jonas Brothers?" I asked Miley. I tugged at the buckle on my belt.

"Why does it matter? I thought you didn't get starstruck?" Miley asked and crossed her arms. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"I don't...it's just... i would have liked to known is all." I said.

"Sure. Come on." Miley said and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the boys and they greeted us with warm smiles. First Joe stepped out.

"Joe Jonas." He said and streched his hand out. I didn't want to seem like a loser by saying, 'oh, i know who you are.' so i just grabbed his hand and said,

"Darcy Jones." Joe released my hand and stepped back. He smiled brightly.

"I like that name. Darcy." Joe said. Then Kevin stepped forward and introduced himself. Nick did the same after Kevin. We chatted for a couple minutes and then got our food.

I got popcorn and a drink forgetting that we were going to see a scary movie. When i have food or drinks during scary movies it turns out to be a little disaterous.

The seating order was Kevin, Joe, Miley, me and Nick.

About hafway through the movie nothing really scary had happened yet so i had managed not to spill popcorn everywhere. I was eating silently when the man jumped out. I jumped causing popcorn to fly on the person next to me.

I looked over at Nick. He was staring at me with popcorn al over him. He had some pieces in his hair. I laughed mentally and started to pick the pieces out of his hair.

"Sorry. I jump easily in these movies." I said taking the ast piece of popcorn and flicking it at the person infront of me. He turned back and glared at me but i just kept my eyes on the movie.

* * *

I breathed in a gulp of fresh air as i stepped out of the movie theatre. The movie had ended and we were all going to walk home together.

We all walked side by side and Miley and Joe had a conversation leaving the rest of us just to walk. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets.

"So, did you like the movie?" Nick asked from beside me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, i did. But it ended kinda weird." I said. He nodded. We suddenly came up to a sign for the park. I saw Miley and Joe look at each other and then run in. I laughed and followed.

Kevin, Joe and Miley went off to the swings and i went was just walking beside Nick.

"I want to show you something." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me across the park and up some stairs. We arrived in what looks like a garden. It had flowers and a swing in the middle. Even at night it was beautiful.

"This is beautifu." I said a little too corny. I instantly regretted saying it so amazed like.

"I know. My mom used to take me and my brothers here a lot. It would kinda be like our place to get away from everything." Nick said and sat down on the swing in the middle.

"I can understand that." I said and sat by him.

"Yeah, sometimes, it just gets so crazy with everything. Like all the fame and stuff, you know you just need some time for yourself." Nick said swinging back and forth slowly.

"I know. Ever since i knew i would probably never see my dad, everything went haywire. Being raised by only my mother was hard because she would always go to alchol. But then i always had Miley by my side." I expained to Nick.

"So whats it like?" I asked Nick.

"What's what like?" He asked.

"Performing. Being known all over the world? Having girls wish every day to be doing what i am doing right now." I said.

"Amazing. Incrediable. Breathe taking. But the girls sometimes go a little crazy." Nick said with a laugh. I can understand that.

"I thought you loved your fans. Miley always says how great they are." I said. I crossed my legs on the bench while Nick kept swinging.

"Don't get me wrong, i LOVE the fans. It's just sometimes the girls are ike obsessed and it gets kinda freaky." Nick said. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I bet some geek with tape around his glasses would kill to be you, so make sure you LOVE it!" I said. He laughed slighty.

"Darcy? Nicky?" I heard Joe scream. He then appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come on. We have to get home." He said. We got up and started walking.

We walked slowly together. Now it was time to cross the street. We waited for a minute to cross. First it ws clear and Kevin, Miley, and Joe went. Then it was clear again and me and Nick started to walk across.

Unfortantly, i didn't know at the exact moment i was in the middle of the street, a drunk driver would come and speed straight to me.

The blinding headlights was the last thing i saw before it all went black.

* * *

**Okay we are starting to get to the wheelchair part!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


End file.
